Confession
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: SagaxCamus - Porque el amor verdadero siempre puede sacar lo mejor de nosotros, y esos bellos sentimientos precisamente los que debemos confesar. ¿serán correspondidos? -drabble-


Este es un drabble que me gusta mucho... y a algunas de mis amigas tambien... espero que sea de su agrado tambien

**Confession**

Si mi corazón no latiera a esta velocidad, yo no sabría lo que realmente siento por ti. La razón es simple si analizas que sólo se comporta de esta forma cuando estoy contigo.

Hemos pasado tiempo juntos, hablando de todo un poco, riendo conforme la situación se hacia menos densa y alguno de los dos comentaba incoherencias; nada extraño cuando nos juntábamos. He aquí un cambio de actitud distinto en mí. Siempre suelo ser una persona recatada, calculadora, seria… Expresiones como divertido, alegre y entusiasta no me califican a menos que esté contigo.

Creo que detalles como estos son los que me convirtieron en esclavo de sus encantos.

Observo que tus labios se mueven sin parar, dejándome ver a través de ellos las cuentas perladas que forman una sonrisa. No entiendo lo que dices, no cuando en mi mente tengo fija la idea de lo que yo debo confesarte…

-"… y enseguida tropezó con la cáscara de plátano"- De su boca procede un sonido glorioso que me hace suspirar. –"¿No entendiste? Él le dijo que ojalá se tropezara con una cáscara de plato y se muriera, y él fue quien se encontró con una y… ¿Me estas prestando atención?"- Parpadeo con incertidumbre, buscando una respuesta que no 'hiera' sussentimientos.

Escuché lo último que decía, pero al resto de la conversación no le presté atención.

-"… eh…"

-"Hoy estas un poco distraído"- Comenta con una sonrisa serena, llevando el popote de la malteada, hacia la comisura de sus labios.

-"Lo siento… estaba pensando en otra cosa…"- Respondo un poco apenado.

-"¿Tuviste algún problema?"- Me pregunta preocupado. –"Por teléfono sonabas extraño"

No puedo evitar que a mi mente llegue el momento dicho:

Yo estaba parado en un teléfono público. Los dedos me temblaban e imposibilitaban que presionara correctamente las teclas del aparato; mas, cuando por fin logré insertar el número correcto y escuché el sonido de espera del otro lado del auricular, mi sistema nervioso estuvo a punto de colapsar.

-"_¿Hola?_"- Mis cuerdas vocales perdieron movilidad. –"_¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?_"- No podía hablar, los nervios me devoraban con crueldad. Entonces él se cansó de esperar respuesta y me colgó. Yo hice lo mismo; aunque antes me golpeé en la frente con el aparato.

Tal vez no era el momento…

Quizá debía esperar un poco más.

Lamentablemente no soy una persona muy paciente, y conforme pasan los días siento que esto crece cada vez más, extendiéndose por mi pecho, asfixiándome; y sé que si no lo saco lo más pronto posible, terminaré reventando como un globo.

Decidido vuelvo a repetir el mismo procedimiento frente al teléfono; la única diferencia es que esta vez no contestas, por lo que dejo un mensaje del día, hora y lugar donde te esperaré para charlar un rato; pidiéndote que de no poder asistir, me llames.

Afortunadamente para mí estas aquí.

-"Supongo que podría decirse que estoy bien, que no me ocurre algo por lo que debas preocuparte"- Respondo después de un momento de silencio.

-"¿Seguro?"- Inquiere dubitativo.

-"De verdad"- Trato de sonreír ampliamente, y de no parpadear más de lo necesario mientras nuestras miradas se cruzan, para no darle un incentivo de duda.

-"Ok"- Es todo lo que dice e imita mi gesto. Enseguida continúa bebiendo su malteada.

A veces cuando lo miro me siento fuerte, sé que puedo hacer cosas que ni ensueños creí lograr; sin embargo, hay ciertas ocasiones en que la debilidad me invade; justo como ahora.

Prosigue con la conversación, otorgándome un respiro para planear mejor la situación, para encontrar las palabras adecuadas que he de decirle.

De nuevo observo que sus labios se mueven, esta vez percibiendo un extraño hechizo que me atrae como imán. Observo sus ojos, pero a los míos les llama la atención aún más el contorno rosado de su boca; por lo que me es imposible resistirme a la distancia entre nosotros; así, colocando las manos sobre la superficie me ayudo para impulsarme hacia delante y colocar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Quiero pensar que hice bien… pero el tan sólo percibir esa calidez durante efímeros instantes, me ha hecho al mismo tiempo sentirme culpable.

Mi espalda vuelve a quedar pegada al respaldo de la silla, sin que mis pupilas dejen de admirar las facciones de su semblante contrariado.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Me pregunta al salir del impacto. Sus ojos se encuentran abiertos con estupor, mientras sus dedos tocan suavemente la superficie de sus labios.

Suspiro un poco apesadumbrado.

-"Mi despedida"- Confieso.

-"¿De qué me hablas?"- Pregunta contrariado.

-"Necesito que sepas lo mucho que te quiero… no sólo como amigo, sino como algo más…"- Él permanece callado, intimidado hasta cierto punto.

-"¿A qué te referías con despedida?"

-"Muchas veces nos enamoramos de la persona incorrecta; es decir, de alguien que no puede corresponder nuestros sentimientos. En ocasiones esa persona prefiere lastimarnos a dar pie a una esperanza…"

-"¿Crees que optaría por lastimarte antes que decirte lo que siento?"- Su tono es molesto, por lo que intento explicarme mejor.

-"No… lo que trato de decir es que…"

-"Déjalo así, ya lo has dicho todo."- Se levanta de la mesa, ofendido. Mi reacción es ir en pos de el.

-"… yo…"

-"Me conoces lo suficiente como para pensar que soy la persona incorrecta"- Corta mis palabras con las suyas.

-"No es que lo crea…"- Intento explicarle de nuevo.

-"Te agradezco por decírmelo"- Cometa sarcástico. Me siento como un tonto, pero al mismo tiempo molesto por saber que no le importa escuchar mis razones; es tan terco que sólo le importa lo que él piense. Es uno de los defectos que tiene mi amorcito… y aunque suene masoquista, creo que es el que más me gusta.

Esto me recuerda que hemos discutido muchas veces, por niñerías, pero lo hemos hecho. Otra razón de que nos llevemos tan bien podría ser que somos diferentes, tanto que discutimos y nos reconciliamos como si fuera un eterno circulo vicioso.

Lo jalo por el brazo para que se detenga, ocasionando que por la velocidad que llevaba de una vuelta hasta que choca contra mi cuerpo, dejándonos en una posición que a mi me favorece

-"Soy un torpe con las palabras… lo sabes…"- Le susurro cerca de los labios, sin atreverme a despegar la vista de sus pupilas. Él permanece prendido a mí, con sus manos posadas en los músculos de mi pecho. –"Lo único que importa es lo que siento…"- Mi corazón de nuevo se acelera, y las yemas de mis manos cosquillean sin cesar. Mis brazos se muestran ansiosos, como cada parte de mi cuerpo por experimentar la gloria al tocarte.

Sus labios, entonces, se vuelven míos, y mis brazos lo envuelven en un manto que lo unirá por siempre a mí. Intento deslizarme suavemente por su silueta, pero el ansia de mi ser es superior a toda fuerza almacenada, y debo romper el contacto para saber cual es la verdad respecto a nosotros, a si alguna vez tendremos una oportunidad.

Aparte de corresponder a mi beso, a mis caricias, ¿guardarás en tus labios alguna palabra para mí?

-"Yo… no sé que decirte…"- Susurra con sus ojos cerrados, sin despegarse de la unión entre nuestras frentes.

-"Sólo lo que sientes…"- Es entonces que me lastima al retroceder, e imponer una distancia que ya no puedo impugnar.

-"Ahora no puedo hacerlo… disculpa…"- Enseguida se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Yo no puedo exigirle una explicación ni una respuesta, deberé aprender a ser paciente y esperar que él decida decirme la verdad…

Ni siquiera creo poder soportarlo, pero tendré que hacerlo aunque en ello se me vaya la vida… o se me desgaste el corazón.

Escucho pasos tras de mi que me hacen voltear hacia atrás…

Es él regresando a mí…

-"¡Olvída lo que dije!"- Exclama sonriente, antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y adueñarse de mis labios.

Por ahora, mientras dure este contacto creeré que es un 'si' o 'yo también'.

**FIN**


End file.
